Arcane Government
'''The Arcane Government '''is a moderately old organization that originated in Universe 665. (Like most Arcane Adventures things). It is a now-Multiversal government that has laws set in place to be followed by all, though there is much resistance. Because of this, many people, both full criminal and not full criminal have A.G bounties. With the highest one being 4.5 trillion Lamina, one of the names for the Multiversal currency. This bounty is held by none other than Asantias Skyfire. Information The A.G was formed long ago in 665 by a group of people that survived Durza's ultimate attack, though the A.G acts as if their true leader is Grand Admiral Valencia. Most people know this is not the case. While Valencia has the Shockwave curse, she is not a fighter, let alone a leader. She worries more about her appearance than protecting or commanding the A.G. The true leaders are called the Grand Table, a group of four mysterious curse wielders that have lived as long as Theos (around 900). They each have refused to learn Energy manipulation for unknown reasons. Their known members are Argestes, Lord of Winds, who has up to his Third mind unlocked and has the Gravity curse as well as triple Wind magics, and Not-Speklem, who frequently shows up with Valencia at A.G outposts. He has the Glacier curse and is the most publicly active Grand Table member. In Universe 665, the A.G have a large base of operastions, and half of it is used for jails, as they've arressted over 1,000 criminals. This base is where the Grand Admiral resides and the Grand Table. Underground, there is the A.G's top-secret high-security prison, which they use for the most dangerous criminals. Currently, there are only two prisoners there: Durza, who was put there by Theos a few years prior to the current year, and Apolllo, the Divison 1 Commander of Cursebeard's now-disbanded One Shot Pirates. This prison is patrolled by several of the A.G's top members, one Grand Table member, and Valencia daily. It is accessiable only by the Grand Table and Valencia. The A.G have been governing Universe 665 for a long time, but have recently decided to become a Multiverse-wide organization that symbolizes peace, freedom, and security- justice. Though almost every wanted criminal despises this idea because it will increase the chances of them being arressted, the A.G have already started. They've made two outposts in Universes 1 to 90 so far, which are patrolled by Captain Barron and Captain Ulysses,. They travel from outpost to outpost, ensuring it's operating well. During one of Barron's recent patrols, he caught a glimpse of Cortes, a wanted criminal of 150 million for throwing A.G members off a ship, drinking. Barron arressted him, and soon after, they were lucky enough to imprison the most wanted, Asantias Skyfire, though he was released soon after. For some criminals, such as Cursebeard, the A.G are too terrified to put a bounty on. If Cursebeard were to get one, though, it would be over 800 quintillion, or perhaps an infinite amount. In secret,the A.G wants these too-powerful criminals in bars. The Multiversal Heroes worked undercover for the A.G and jailed Apollo, very easily. Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer was wanted for 500 million Lamina, but it was removed by Not-Speklem and Valencia. The reason is unclear, and the true identity of Not-Speklem is not known. Bounty Listings In Outcast Tower of 42 and Freedom Lookout of 42, as well as the A.G's other bases/outposts, they have a bounty board that displays the A.G's most wanted. Common criminals such as pirates are wanted, just have no bounty of relevance, although the unnamed pirate in Outcast Tower of 42 had a bounty of 1,100 Lamina before being arrested. Sir Buck the Primal Dragonslayer - With a now-removed bounty of 500 million Lamina. Captain Averill - With a bounty of 55 million Lamina. Captain Trigno - With a bounty of 400 million Lamina. Captain Ahab - With a bounty of 50 million Lamina. Rupin, Rage of the Seas - With a bounty of 2.5 trillion Lamina. Asantias Skyfire - With a bounty of 4.5 trillion Lamina. Astrophel - With a bounty of 100 million Lamina. Captain Holden - With a bounty of 100 million Lamina. Holden is believed to be dead. Vice-Captain Romulus - With a bounty of 200 million Lamina. Category:Arcane Government